Smeraldo (The Untold Story of Eternity)
by Floss Scarlett
Summary: "Your love is something that I can't control" / Prequel of Eternity / NamJin, BL, RnR Please


_…_ _Mungkin lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke kedai es krim itu lagi, untuk berterima kasih karena menukar es krim pesanan kita…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Smeraldo**

 **(The Untold Story of Eternity)**

 **by**

 _Floss Scarlett_

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **The Encounter**

 _"_ _The day when I met you is the day when I found my own centre of gravity"_

 _Kim Namjoon_

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Agustus 2013**

Kim Namjoon mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di atas tas berwarna coklat yang berada di pangkuannya, sesekali ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Suasana Bandara Gimpo cukup ramai, terdapat banyak turis yang mungkin ingin mengunjungi Pulau Jeju, pulau kebanggan Korea Selatan dengan segala pesonanya yang indah.

Hari ini ia di jadwalkan untuk mengecek beberapa lokasi wisata di Jeju, kemungkinan besar perusahaannya juga akan membuka _resort_ di sana.

' _Astaga, perlukah delay selama ini_?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Satu jam sudah lewat dari jadwal penerbangan yang seharusnya, entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti Ia harus sampai di Jeju dalam waktu 1 Jam lagi, jika tidak Ia melewatkan pertemuannya dengan partnernya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Namjoon dapat bernafas lega mendengar pengumuman bahwa penumpang telah dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam pesawat.

.

.

.

 **Pulau Jeju, Agustus 2013**

Jeju di musim panas memang surga dan neraka dijadikan satu, sungguh sangat-sangat-sangat panas. Kim Namjoon menenggak air mineral yang diambil dari lemari es di kamar hotelnya sampai habis.

Ia segera mengenali pria kurus bercelana cingkrang dan kemeja dari kejauhan, ia adalah partner sekaligus sepupu jauhnya, Kim Taehyung. Tentu saja Ia mengenalinya langsung, siapa yang cukup gila memakai kemeja di cuaca sepanas ini? dan jangan lupakan ini di pantai, _astaga,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya yang paling aneh.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ " Teriak pria berkemeja biru sebiru laut itu dari jauh.

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kabar, _buddy?_ " Sapa Namjoon

" _I'm good and ali~~~~ve!"_ Jawaban konyol yang mengundang tawa dari kedua pria bermarga Kim itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan pantai yang cocok dengan konsep _resort_ kita?"

"Kurang lebih begitu, kau harus mengeceknya sendiri." Ujar Kim Taehyung sambil menyeruput jusnya, dan mengakhiri seruputannya dengan suara "Ah~~~" panjang, seraya tersenyum lebar.

Kim Namjoon memijat pelipisnya, melihat sepupu kecilnya selalu bertindak selaku anak kecil, "Untuk apa kau seminggu di sini kalau aku yang harus mengeceknya?"

"Yya! Kau seringkali meragukan pendapatku, Kim Namjoon- _sajangnim!_ Maka kau harus kembali mengeceknya, aku tidak mau setelah resort selesai dibuat, kau akan marah-marah padaku hingga membuat semut di pulau ini pun keluar dari sarangnya, karena Kau!"

"Maka dari itu, kau harus merubah cara pandang konyolmu"

Kim yang lebih muda tidak tersinggung, Ia malah tertawa sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto lokasi yang diperkirakan menjadi _resort_ mereka.

Namjoon mengambil lembaran foto kemudian menilik dengan seksama satu per satu, "Hmm… ini bagus, hampir sempurna." Ujarnya, "Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Kim yang lebih muda mendekatkan wajahnya ke yang lebih tua

' _cih ekspresi itu, benarkan kau tak akan dengan mudah menerima saranku'_ gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

"Tapi aku harus melihatnya secara langsung"

Kim Taehyung mendengus kesal, " _Bang_! _What'd I tell you!_ Kau selalu meragukanku, _hyung_!" Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kesal sepupunya itu menyenangkan.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mengantarmu, sore ini aku sudah ada janji _hyung_. Maka dari itu kubilang kau jangan terlambat. Tapi kau malah sengaja menelatkan diri"

" _No, no, no_ _lil bro._ Salahkan pesawatku yang _delay_. Bagaimana kalau besok?" Tanya Namjoon

"Bagaimana ya… aku ini Kim Taehyung, jadi aku sibuk sekali" yang lebih muda mengangkuhkan diri.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku membawa kalung _Gucci_ edisi terbaru, apa itu namanya, _tiger charm?_ tapi ya mungkin aku akan menyimpannya saja atau memberikannya pada Jimin" Kim Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Besok jam 10!... Besok aku antar jam 10 pagi" Sahut Taehyung terburu-buru

Namjoon berbalik, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kau sibuk?"

"Untuk _hyung-_ ku yang paling keren, aku siap menjadi supirmu seharian" Kim Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotak khasnya.

" _Ok, see you tomorrow then_ " Namjoon melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke dalam hotel.

* * *

 **"** **Jangan buang soremu hanya dengan mengurung diri di kamar,** ** _hyung_** **.**

 **Aku tahu kau sudah tua, tapi nikmatilah hidupmu dengan gaya anak muda sesekali.**

 **Nikmatilah Jeju! Ciaaao~"**

 **-Tae-**

"Sial!" Umpat Namjoon sambil tertawa saat membaca pesan singkat dari adik sepupunya.

Tadinya Namjoon tidak berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Ia baru saja kembali ke Korea semalam, dan pagi tadi harus terbang ke Jeju. Sebenarnya Ia ingin bersantai, tetapi pesan singkat dari adik sepupunya seperti menantangnya.

' _dasar bocah, kau hanya satu tahun lebih muda dariku'_

Maka di sinilah Namjoon, di salah satu pantai di sudut pulau Jeju. Sebenarnya pihak hotel sudah menawarkan untuk mengantar Namjoon keliling Jeju dengan mobil tadi, tetapi dengan sopan Namjoon menolaknya. Taehyung benar, Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi Pulau Jeju.

Masih pukul 5 ketika Ia tiba di pantai yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, walau masih ada beberapa orang disana, turis dan mungkin beberapa orang lokal.

Namjoon mengecek arlojinya, Ia ingin melihat terbenamnya matahari di batas horizon sana, tetapi sepertinya masih lama. Ia melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju kedai-kedai terdekat. Ia teringat, bahwa Ia belum memakan apapun sejak tiba di Jeju tadi siang, hanya air mineral yang sedari tadi mengisi dahaganya.

* * *

 **Garofano Gelato**

* * *

Itulah nama yang terpampang di salah satu kedai tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedai itu cukup sepi, dan sepertinya cukup nyamanuntuk Namjoon mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sejak tadi berjalan.

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat apakah ada kursi kosong yang cukup nyaman untuk dirinya duduk. Setelah menemukannya, Ia langsung menuju konter untuk memesan.

" _Signor, prendo ciococcolato_ " Pesan Namjoon dalam bahasa italia, saat Ia melihat sang penjual yang jelas bukan penduduk asli Korea.

" _si_ " sahut sang penjual, "Atas nama?"

"Kim, _signor_ "

" _si, si, signor_ Kim" ulangnya sambil tertawa

Namjoon pun memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada penjual, dan berjalan menuju kursi yang diincarnya. Ternyata Ia tak sekuat yang Ia kira., berjalan satu jam membuat kaki jenjangnya lelah. Namjoon mengeluarkan _notebook_ dari tasnya berniat untuk menulis sesuatu di situ, sebelum namanya dengan lantang dipanggil.

" _Signor_ Kim!"

' _cepat juga_ ' gumamnya langsung menuju konter untuk mengambil es krim pesanannya, menyuap satu sendok penuh gelato ke dalam mulutnya, ' _manis',_ Ia mengerenyit karena seingatnya Ia memesan rasa _dark chocolate_.

"Yya!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, bersamaan dengan seorang pria yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia yakin suara itu adalah suara milik pria yang berdiri di depannya sekarang dengan muka merah padam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon heran, Ia merasa tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Kau! Kau! Kau memakan es krimku!" Pria itu setengah berteriak

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali bingung, "Hah?"

"Itu eskrim ku!" Pria itu menunjuk gelato yang sisa setengah itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah, matanya berair.

"Kau memakan es krim ku!" teriak pria itu, kini suaranya parau, air mata yang tertahan mulai mengalir di sudut matanya.

" _Signor_ Kim" suara penjual gelato kembali terdengar, secara bersamaan kedua pria itu menoleh ke penjual gelato yang kini menaruh gelato berwarna coklat gelap di atas meja konter.

" _shit"_ Umpat Namjoon.

.

.

.

Apa yang dilakukan Namjoon di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga Ia merasa sial sekali hari ini. Tadi pagi tiba-tiba Ia harus pergi ke Jeju dengan ancaman pembatalan projek dari adik sepupu ' _tengil_ 'nya, pesawatnya terlambat sehingga Ia tidak bisa langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia dan segala egonya memilih berjalan kaki, yang ternyata membuat kakinya hampir mau copot. Dan kini Ia dimarahi pria manis yang tidak dikenalnya karena sebuah es krim. ' _what a great day, Joon!'_

Namjoon berusaha menenangkan _namja_ manis di depannya karena beberapa pengunjuk mulai menatap sinis ke arahnya, "Sssh! Tenang, OK?", Namjoon menarik lengan pria itu perlahan menuju kursi tempat ia meninggalkan _notebook_ nya.

Pria itu menepis tangan Namjoon, dan terus menatap sedih _cup_ es krim yang tinggal separuh itu ditangannya, "Es krim ku", gumamnya lirih.

Harusnya Kim Namjoon marah, karena dengan tidak sopannya Ia memanggil Namjoon lalu kemudian berteriak seakan Namjoon adalah pencuri es krim, tetapi di luar kuasa Namjoon dengan otak geniusnya, Ia malah tersenyum menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, jadi ini sebenarnya es krim mu?" Namjoon menunjuk es krim berwarna coklat yang tinggal separuh itu.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang masih setia membentuk kerucut.

Namjoon menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir pria di depannya marah-marah hanya karena es krim.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memakan gelato milikku?" Tanya Namjoon, karena Ia tak mungkin mengganti pesanan pria di depannya.

Ia sempat menanyakan es krim pesanan Kim yang satunya pada Signor Allesio, pemilik kedai. Sayangnya, _cioccocolatte_ yang dipesan oleh pria itu adalah _cioccocolatte_ terakhir kedai Garofano Gelato. Hal itu mengartikan bahwa Kim Namjoon tidak akan bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya pada pria di depannya.

"Tapi ini bukan punyaku" Jawab pria itu

"Lihat.. namanya Kim, sama bukan?" Namjoon menyejajarkan kedua _cup_ gelato sehingga terlihat Tulisan 'Kim' yang sejajar, "berarti ini milikmu" imbuhnya

Pria itu menggeleng, "bukan, milikku _cioccocolatte_ "

"Tetapi _cioccocolatte_ nya sudah habis"

Kini pria itu menatap tajam Namjoon, siap untuk kembali memarahi pria asing yang dengan seenaknya memakan es krim pesanannya.

"Maka dari itu, mengapa kau makan apabila itu bukan milikmu?! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menginginkan es krim itu hingga harus ke Jeju? Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya saat aku berpikir aku mendapatkan es krim itu?! Tetapi saat aku ingin mengambilnya kau malah memakannya tanpa mengecek kembali apakah itu pesananmu atau bukan!" Omel pria itu tanpa berhenti hingga seluruh wajahnya merah.

"Aku minta maaf oke? aku yang salah" Kini Namjoon diselimuti perasaan bersalah beribu kali lipat dibandingkan Ia tertangkap basah menggunakan mobil _appa_ nya dan menghancurkannya di hari yang sama.

"es krimku.. aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku bisa ke Jeju lagi" pria itu kembali menatap sedih es krim yang sudah Namjoon makan separuhnya.

 _hening_

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apakah dengan memberikan es krim lain akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik"

Pria itu tidak mengindahkan Namjoon, Ia masih saja menatap es krim yang tinggal separuh dan sudah hampir cair sempurna.

Namjoon mengambil sendok dari _cup_ yang satunya, mengambil gelato yang masih menggumpal di sana.

"Buka mulutmu" Namjoon menyodorkan gelato yang masih menggumpal itu ke _namja_ di depannya

"Tapi.."

"Lekaslah, atau yang ini akan mencair juga" ucap Namjoon tidak sabar.

Kim yang satunya menggigit bibir bawahnya, meragu, apakah ia harus memakan es krim terakhir itu atau menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"Ayo, buka mulutm-"

Kim yang satunya dengan cepat melahap gumpalan kecil gelato di ujung sendok yang di pegang Namjoon.

Namjoon mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah pria manis di depannya. Bagaimana pria itu menikmati es krimnya dan sepersekian detik berubah menjadi cemberutan, karena sadar diperhatikan Namjoon.

" _cioccocolatto_ nya untukmu saja", ujar Namjoon yang dibalas dengan gelengan singkat dari pria Kim satunya.

"Aku tidak suka _dark chocolate,_ itu untukmu saja, lagipula itu milikmu"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menggantikan _cioccocolatte_ -mu **?"**

"Tidak ada" Pria Kim yang satunya mengangkat bahunya dan melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya, seketika matanya membulat "Omo! Aku terlambat!" Matanya nanar memandang ke arah pantai yang dan beranjak pergi dari kursi ia tempati.

"Tunggu", Tetapi sepertinya pria itu tidak mendengarnya

Namjoon segera keluar menyusul pria itu, setelah merapihkan _notebook_ nya. Mudah bagi Namjoon untuk menyusul pria Kim yang satunya, matanya langsung dapat menemukan pria itu yang kini sedang berlari ke arah pantai dengan wajah khawatir.

Namjoon ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya.

 _Mengapa?_

Namjoon juga tidak tahu, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri seolah pria Kim yang satunya adalah tempat yang harus Ia tuju.

Pria Kim satunya berhenti di tepi pantai menghadap ke langit yang mulai berwarna kemerahan. Namjoon berjalan untuk berdiri di sisi sang pria manis penyuka _cioccocolatte_.

 _Sunset_

Pemandangan bergradasi biru, merah dan jingga disertai deburan ombak yang membuai telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Namjoon menoleh ke pria Kim yang kini memandang langit tanpa berkedip.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3-_

Selanjutnya yang Namjoon lihat adalah senyum terindah yang pernah Ia lihat sepanjang 29 tahun Ia hidup. Pandangannya terpusat pada _namja_ yang kini sedang menatap proses terbenamnya matahari sambil tersenyum, matanya berbinar. menikmati setiap detik semburat merah semakin memenuhi langit batas horizon. Sesekali bibirnya terbuka dan kemudian kembali tersenyum

Kim Namjoon menemukan pusat gravitasinya, seorang _namja_ galak pecinta _cioccocolatte_ dengan senyum terindah yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Hey, siapa namamu?"

Pria Kim yang satunya menoleh, "Hah?"

"Namamu" Ulang Namjoon

"Kim Seokjin" Jawabnya setengah tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Helloo~~

Cerita ini merupakan prekuel dari Eternity yang ku _publish_ bulan Juli lalu di akun wattpad. Pada awalnya aku sempat menetapkan bahwa cerita itu benar-benar tidak akan ku lanjutkan baik sekuel mapun prekuel. Tetapi beberapa hari ini, apalagi semenjak kemunculan poster pertama Jin pada project "Love Yourself" aku sedikit mengingkari janjiku pada diri sendiri.

 _And here it is, the prequel of Eternity_ yang kuberi judul **Smeraldo (The Untold Story of Eternity).** Smeraldo ini kujadikan berseri, tetapi tidak akan panjang.

Jangan katakan aku baik-baik saja setelah digempur bighit dengan poster Love Yourself dan Jin's Note!

I'M NOT OK, BIGsHIT!

Dengan pikiran yang bercabang akhirnya aku bisa menutup chapter pertama dari prequel ini, The Encounter.

Jangan lupa main ke IG-ku walaupun galeriku sangat berantakan, _hehe_.

Astaga sudah jam 1 pagi, kuharap kalian tidur nyenyak malam ini, _oops_ , pagi maksudku.

Semangat memulai minggu yang baru, Happy Monday Fellas!

(Jangan lupa reviewnya – _uhuk_ )

Have a Nice Dream All~

 _._

 _Floss_


End file.
